my first story
by maliahwalker
Summary: just something I made up Pleases Read!


Prologue:

It was the day after graduation and Leo a over confident,obnoxious, jokester about seventeen with short brown hair and big brown eyes, he was five foot and seven. Leo wore an auburn t-shirt with blue jeans and suspenders.

Leo thought it would be a good it would be a good idea to take his three best friends camping four the summer out at his beach house. So he sent a text to all of his friends.

Rachel she was nicknamed Rue because she looked like Rue from the hunger games she was about five foot eight and also sixteen because she had skipped a grade. Rachel wore a simple white and purple striped hoodie with black leggings.

Chloe she was very how do you put _it The stuck up brat that gets anything she wants_ with beach blonde hair and blazing azure blue eyes, about seventeen, five foot four and European. She wore blue skinny jeans and a shirt the exposed most of her chest and a neon pink bra with poka dots underneath.

Cade was seventeen and a gentle down to earth tree huger that has a short black military hair cut, tanned skin and big blue eyes, and was about five foot eleven along with muscular arms. He wore black skinny jeans, a necklace with dog tags on it and a sky blue zip-up hoodie.

Jesse he was _THE__trouble maker_ and he was about eighteen and had hair that was dark brown almost black in a braid that ended around his waist along with dark reddish-brown eyes and chocolate brown skin and was about six foot four with very muscular arms. Jesse wore blue jeans with a T-shirt with the words _**bite me**_ on the front and _**kiss me I'm native**_ on the back and a sweater over top.

Everyone was at the beach house and decided to go exploring threw the forest, it was about 5:30 at night and that was when it happened.

End of prologue:

_CRACK!_ the five teens screamed in fear as the dark figure stepped on a branch coming toward them shrouded in darkness.

Only the light was of the blazing red moonlight that desperately fought its way through the branches of the ginormous old spruce trees that reached out like fingers, casting shadows is the small amount of light. Suddenly a gust of wind swept threw the trees, whispering like a million voices screaming for help as the wind blew harder, the old trees groaned and the dark figure was gone. "What in the hell was that thing!" screeched Rachel as a shiver ran up her spine almost as if someone or something was breathing down her neck making her now completely filled with fear.

"What do you mean _What in the hell happened! ..._We were almost monster chow!" screamed a very unhappy Chloe.

"Ladies...Ladies lets not start at each others throats now" said a very confident Leo as the two girls stopped arguing and turned to face him.

"Shut up _Leo_!" the two girls where _definitely _not pleased with Leo and his over confident and obnoxious personality.

After a while of arguing Leo looked over at Chloe and Rachel "Um . . . . . . . . . Chloe eh-where are Jesse and Cade?" Chloe and Rachel's faces went pail as Leo swallowed hard.

" I think we may have lost them..." then someone's hand grabbed Rachel's left shoulder and she screamed at the top of her lungs before fainting with a loud _thump._

Jesse burst-ed out laughing as Cade stood beside him showing no emotion looking down at Rachel and then Chloe slapped Jesse across his face as hard as she possibly could. "Ow what the hell was that you for stupid insolent little girl!" Jesse screeched, his voice smouldering with anger.

After a while of arguing, with each other Jesse and Chloe eventually settled down and Rachel woke up.

Leo was poking a toad with a stick before killing it and naming it _Unlucky the toad, _he violently stabbed the toad on to the stick and made it dance. He cracked a devilish grin at the toad and through it at Rachel but it missed her and hit Cade upside the head and its guts, were now dripping down his face and Cade looked as if he was going to _murder_ Leo.

After beating the crap out of Leo for killing the toad, Cade, Leo and everyone else wander throughout the forest tho come across a huge opening in the forest to a field. The moon was still shining with it's red light and it was getting_ cold,_ so the five teens curled up on the cold ground and huddled together to keep warm, as it got darker, it got colder and by this time everyone was asleep and there was a loud howl from the forest.


End file.
